


"Taking a picture together to print and hang later"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : Taking a picture together to print and hang laterPairing : Kanda x AlmaWords : 913
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Alma Karma
Series: Prompt aléatoires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	"Taking a picture together to print and hang later"

Kanda se figea en entendant le bruit très caractéristique de l’appareil photo. Il l’avait encore fait. Evidemment. Il se tourna vers Alma, les sourcils froncés par l’agacement, alors que ce dernier souriait comme un idiot, tenant son nouveau jouet.

-Je t’ai dit d’arrêter.

-Je n’ai jamais dit que j’arrêtais.

-A quoi est-ce que ça te sert de prendre autant de photos, de toute façon… ? grommela-t-il.

-Il n’y a pas forcément d’utilité, c’est juste parce que j’ai envie, qu’il y a une bonne lumière et que même si tu ne veux pas l’admettre, tu es un très bon modèle.

Kanda grommela et leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, Tiedoll avait eu une sale idée de lui offrir cet appareil photo pour son anniversaire… Il entendit à nouveau le petit « clic », et il fusilla Alma du regard. Cela n’eut évidemment aucun effet, sinon de faire rire le jeune homme.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Yu !

-Quelle tête est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, exactement ?!

-Un sourire ne serait pas de refus, mais je sais que c’est beaucoup te demander, ricana Alma.

Kanda se leva lentement, refermant son ordinateur portable. Alma arqua un sourcil, son sourire joueur toujours aux lèvres et déposant délicatement son nouveau jouet sur la table de chevet. La bête allait l’atteindre dans quelques secondes, et il était hors de question qu’il abime son nouvel appareil photo. Il n’aurait jamais osé le faire volontairement, mais il suffisait d’un geste brusque pour que la catastrophe arrive. Kanda fut bien vite à califourchon sur Alma, l’air aussi menaçant que possible. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil amusé, et entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à le taquiner encore un peu. Sauf que Kanda avait d’autres plans. Et Kanda était un véritable serpent : il bougeait vite. Foutrement vite. Alma émit un hoquet bruyant alors que les longs doigts du jeune homme s’attaquait à ses côtes, remontant au niveau de ses aisselles. Et le salopard avait un gigantesque sourire narquois, alors qu’il regardait Alma se tortiller comme une anguille. Chatouilleux. Evidemment qu’il l’était. C’était presque écrit sur son visage.

-Y… Yu… ! S’il te… S’il te plait… ! hoqueta-t-il difficilement.

-Hm ? Tu voulais que je sourie, non ?

-M… Mais… !

Kanda arrêta progressivement le mouvement de ses doigts, son sourire passant peu à peu de démoniaque à juste… Amoureux. Alma respirait lourdement, des larmes de rire glissant sur ses joues et les yeux pétillant. Il souffla longuement, avant de glousser légèrement et de glisser une main contre la joue de Kanda.

-Tu es quand même plus beau quand tu souris, tu sais…

-Tch…

-Enfin, tu es beau tout le temps, sourit Alma.

-Tu as fini ? soupira Kanda en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hm… Je pourrais continuer longtemps, pour être honnête.

Kanda se pencha et l’embrassa pour le faire taire. Il sentait Alma sourire contre ses lèvres, et il retint un grognement d’agacement. Vraiment… Il était épuisant. Il s’écarta de quelques centimètres, détaillant du regard ce visage qu’il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d’heures qu’il avait passé à le regarder, que ce soit le soir ou le matin, quand Alma dormait toujours, ou à n’importe quel moment de la journée quand il pensait ne pas se faire remarquer. Il pouvait le dessiner sans modèle -il en voulait pour preuve les quelques croquis qu’il gardait soigneusement planqués dans son tiroir.

Alma l’embrassa furtivement, souriant toujours comme un idiot et ses deux mains contre la nuque de Kanda.

-Dis, Yu, je peux te demander une faveur ?

Kanda fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une entourloupe, il le sentait.

-Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que je vais te demander à m’aider à cacher un cadavre…

-On ne sait jamais…

Alma leva les yeux au ciel sans perdre son sourire, et embrassa rapidement sa joue en soufflant un « idiot » à mi-voix.

-Juste une photo.

-Oh putain…

-Attends ! Laisse-moi finir ! Une photo de toi et moi, fredonna Alma en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux foutrement doux de Kanda. Que je pourrais faire développer et qu’on pourra mettre dans un cadre.

-Aucun intérêt…

-Yu… !

Kanda grommela vaguement, se laissant entièrement tomber sur Alma et enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-D’accord, finit-il par marmonner. Mais une seule.

-Promis, une seule.

Alma embrassa amoureusement la tempe du jeune homme et tendit le bras pour récupérer son appareil. Fredonnant gaiement, il déplia l’écran pour avoir un retour caméra et fit quelques ajustements, bien conscient que Kanda guettait chacun de ses mouvements d’un œil.

-Aurais-je l’honneur d’avoir un sourire sur cette photo ?

-Oï… gronda Kanda.

Alma coula sa main libre contre sa nuque, riant comme un enfant, avant de l’embrasser amoureusement pour faire taire ses protestations. Kanda faillit manquer le petit « clic », et il tiqua mais ne put engueuler Alma, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce dernier refusait de lâcher ses lèvres.

-J’aurais un sourire plus tard, murmura-t-il en souriant largement, lui tirant la langue. Pour l’instant je vais me contenter de ça.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans le cou d’Alma. Il entendit ce dernier reposer son appareil sur sa table de chevet, et bientôt ses deux mains vinrent tirer sur sa cordelette, défaisant sa queue de cheval. Il se laissa faire. Flemme de bouger.

-Merci pour la photo, Yu, murmura Alma en embrassant à nouveau sa tempe.

-Hm…


End file.
